Impossible To Possible
by Makubexs-lover
Summary: Slytherin and Gryffindor, different houses with great rivalries. No Gryffindor would fall for a Slytherin and vice versa. Would someone get to change that? Please give it a try(Blaisegirl)
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: **I don't HP….please no flames. Please don't sue me. In this fic…Blaise Zabini is a GIRL! This is not slash.

**Summary: **Slytherin and Gryffindor, different houses with great rivalries. No Gryffindor would fall for a Slytherin and vice versa. Would someone get to change that?

**IMPOSSIBLE TO POSSIBLE**

**CHAPTER 1: First Impressions**

**8-8-8**

It was the 1st day of summer and next year, Harry would finally be at his 6th year after this long and hot summer. It was hot but silent. Almost all the students spent their time in reading books at the Hogwarts quadrangle, but not the trio. They were spending their time wandering around.

Hermione stopped "I'm tired." She said looking at Harry and Ron who were still energetic enough to wander for a couple of minutes.

"Come on, Mione…this is going to be fun." Ron said looking back at his best friend.

Hermione rolled her eyes "Fine, but only for a couple of minutes because my feet are starting to ache." She said then followed the two who was leading her in front of the lake.

"See I told you it was worth it," Harry said looking at the lake. "It's beautiful." He whispered as Hermione sat down under a shaded tree.

"Yeah…so true." Hermione agreed.

Ron sat beside Hermione "Well, someday my lover and I would come here and spend the night together." Ron said.

"Do you have to broadcast that?" Hermione asked.

Ron looked at Hermione "Oh come on. I was just sharing my thoughts."

"Well Ron, we have thoughts of our own." Hermione answered.

"Really?" a voice from behind asked.

The trio spun around and saw an unfamiliar Slytherin girl. "Bloody hell, Harry someone followed us."

"Bloody hell it is," the girl commented and looked at Harry "I suppose you're the infamous Harry Potter." She said looking at his scar "That scar," she muttered "Made by the dark lord himself…you must be lucky to meet him, Mr. Potter."

Harry frowned "Who are you?" he asked.

The girl smirked "Me? Should you know who I am?" she asked.

"Just tell us who you are and what are your intentions." Harry said to protect his friends.

Hermione slowly stood up "Just say your name…it won't hurt." She added in.

The girl smirked even more "Ms. Granger," she muttered "My friend has been talking a lot about you," she added then she looked at the guy with red hair, Ron "Let me guess, you're a Weasley. Red hair and hand me down robes….no doubt you are a Weasley."

"Watch your mouth, girl." Hermione said glaring at her.

"If looks could kill, Granger…if only it could." She said starting to tease her.

Hermione was about to draw her wand when Harry signaled her to stop. "Who are you?" Harry repeated the question.

"Who am I? You wouldn't like to know who I am." She said "But I guess since I know all of you, you should know who I am….Blaise Zabini." She finally introduced herself.

"Why'd you follow us here?" Harry asked another question again.

"I'm not here to be interrogated, Mr. Potter. I'm here to watch your actions…"

Hermione glared even more "You're just like other Slytherins! All of you are sly people. You may be cunning but you're also annoying."

"Oh…sharp tongue you've got there, mud-blood. Such big ego for a muggle-born like you." She replied.

Hermione was obviously hurt, Harry looked at Hermione and glared at Zabini "Stop," he said "You shouldn't be here…just get out."

Zabini rolled her eyes "I'm letting you go for now…trio…but never again." She said then left the lake side.

Hermione looked at Harry "Why'd you stop me from hexing her?" she asked "She was merely here to annoy us!" Hermione snapped.

"We shouldn't show her we're annoyed by her presence." Harry said.

Hermione shrugged "I just don't know with you Harry but as for me, once she gets in to my nerves again; I'm not going to have second thoughts and I'm going to hex her!" Hermione snapped again "My first impression for her is she's sooo annoying and soo conniving…she's a Slytherin what do you expect."

Harry sat beside Ron as Hermione sat beside Harry "Zabini, Blaise." Harry whispered the name.

Ron looked at Harry "Aren't her parents death eaters?" Ron asked.

Harry kept quiet the whole time.

END OF CHAPTER 1:

AN: HOPE YOU LIKE IT…PLEASE READ AND REVIEW PLEASE NO FLAMES….PLEASE….


	2. Encounters

**Disclaimer: **I don't HP….please no flames. Please don't sue me. In this fic…Blaise Zabini is a GIRL! This is not slash.

**Summary: **Slytherin and Gryffindor, different houses with great rivalries. No Gryffindor would fall for a Slytherin and vice versa. Would someone get to change that?

**IMPOSSIBLE TO POSSIBLE**

**CHAPTER 2: Encounters **

**8-8-8**

Hermione entered the common room holding a couple of books "What are those for, Mione?" Ron asked looking at her in a questioning way.

"Oh these," She said looking at the books "I already bought the needed books for our 6th year."

"I just think you're too early, Mione." Harry commented.

"Yeah, Harry's right. You should've bought the books with us instead." Ron added in another comment.

Hermione shook her head "I just want to remove the burden of going to Diagon Alley a week or some kinda like that just to buy books. I mean you could do a lot of things when you're done with you're responsibilities earlier, Ron."

Ron frowned "Hey, we buys our books 2 weeks before the starting of the school year, Mione not 1 week before."

Hermione rolled her eyes "That was why I said 'SOME KINDA LIKE THAT', Ron. Pay attention next time to what I'm saying."

"I pay attention,"

"You do but not enough attention to notice important details like that." Hermione answered.

"Whatever, Mione." Ron replied.

Hermione placed the books down on the table in front of Harry and Ron. "Harry," she called.

Harry looked at Hermione "What's the matter, Mione?"

"I heard you yesterday,"

"What?"

"You…kinda whispered her name,"

Ron looked at Hermione then Harry "Whispered HER name?"

"What's with that, Harry?"

Harry shook his head "Nothing…it's like I've seen her before but I just didn't know her name."

"Saw her where?" Hermione asked.

"Knock turn alley."

"Knock turn alley? Most witches there practice Dark Arts, Harry." Hermione said still looking at her best friend. "Maybe she's practicing it too."

Harry looked at Hermione "Why'd you easily lose your temper, yesterday?" it was his turn to ask Hermione.

Hermione straightened "Are you kidding me! She was just plain annoying for following us and for stupidly standing right beside another tree. She was even avoiding our questions…she just wasted our time when we could've spent it talking about MORE IMPORTANT matters like school."

"Thank goodness she came," Ron said

Hermione looked at Ron "Why!"

"I mean…it's summer. It's a time of peace and rest not time of school topics AGAIN."

Harry nodded "Yeah, you're right, Ron. It's a time for us to rest."

"Whatever, you guys." Hermione said then rolled her eyes.

Ron frowned at both of them "Could we please stop talking about things that aren't so important and start talking about something else?"

Hermione and Harry looked at Ron "Fine," Hermione just answered.

"Let's talk about our future plans." Ron said "You Hermione, where are you planning to stay? At the muggle world or stay here at the Wizarding world?"

"I wouldn't be staying here, Ron. Remember Malfoy's here and he'll surely insult me and taunt me until I leave the Wizarding world for life."

"You Harry? Staying here or returning to Privet Drive?"

"I have no where to go except Privet Drive, Ron."

Ron thought "Well you can stay with us,"

"I can't always depend on you."

"What are friends for, Harry. I'm sue mom won't mind."

"No Ron."

"You know, it's really getting too boring here." Hermione diverted the topic "Why don't we go out and have some fresh air."

Ginny got out of the room pulling her bag "Ron, why aren't you packed yet?" She asked.

Ron looked at Ginny "Tell mom I'm staying here for summer."

Ginny nodded "Sure," She said leaving the common room.

Parvati exited the girl's dormitory with her bag.

"Didn't the train leave yesterday?" Ron asked.

"No…the train was canceled…I don't know why…if you're going to ask me." Parvati answered.

Harry looked at her "See you've packed." Harry said

"See you haven't," she said

"I'm staying here for summer, with Hermione and Ron." Harry looked at Hermione "Right?"

Hermione nodded "Anyway, my parents aren't home right now."

"So where're you going?" Ron asked

"Home, for summer. That's the only place I go every summer, Ron." She answered again

Harry and Ron looked at each other and shrugged "Okay," they chorused.

Parvati exited as Hermione looked at the both of them "Still up for the fresh air?" she asked.

"Sure," Harry answered and dragged Ron along with him and Hermione out

**8-8-8 **

"Oh finally some fresh air!" Hermione exclaimed "Don't you think the day's too wonderful to neglect?" She asked smiling at the two.

"Oh come on, Mione. Don't you think it's too hot out here?" Ron asked covering his eyes from the sun's rays and was still being dragged by Harry "I don't understand why you people have to drag me along all the time."

"Hey, both of you dragged me to the lake side yesterday. And because of that, we met up with a Slytherin."

Ron rolled his eyes "I still think it's too hot."

"Oh nonsense Ron. It's a wonderful day! Don't put it to waste and don't forget, it's summer so its supposed to be hot." Hermione said with a wonderful smile.

"Yeah wonderful day for a mudblood like you," someone said while Hermione's smile faded.

Ron glared at Malfoy "Oh shut up, Malfoy." Ron started.

Draco looked at Crabbe and Goyle "Oh look boys, Weasel-bee isn't so friendly now."

Crabbe and Goyle laughed with Draco.

"Shut up Malfoy!" Hermione's turn to defend her friends.

"Oh, what are you going to do…muggle us to death." Pansy butted in.

Harry glared with Hermione "What're you doing here, Pugkinson!"

Hermione glared at the four of them "Yeah Pugkinson!" Ron asked with a tone of an angry person.

Pansy turned to Ron "Oh look here. I found a Weasel." Pansy giggled at her own joke.

Draco sneered at Hermione "Remember, mudblood. You don't have any rights to study at a Wizarding school. Mud bloods like you should perish!" Draco exclaimed.

Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle laughed "Mud blood," Pansy muttered as she laughed.

"Well at least I don't have to stick myself to another Slytherin just to have a business." Hermione said looking angrily at Pansy.

Pansy glared "Why you mudblood!" She drew her wand but Hermione didn't.

"It just shows, pugs like you don't have long temper to deal with Gryffindors like us." Hermione said with no smile at all.

"Shut up, mud blood!" Draco said to cover up for Pansy.

Pansy kept her want again as she glared at the trio "Boot lickers,"

"Just get out, Malfoy." Harry said drawing his wand.

Hermione held on to Harry's hand "Oh look Potty head, you found your self another girl friend….a mud blood that is." Draco started teasing.

Harry glared at Draco "I said shut up Malfoy!" Harry snapped.

"Harry," Ron tugged Harry's robes.

Hermione pulled Harry and Ron to another place just to avoid more conflicts with those 'low lives Slytherins.'

"Why'd you stop me, Mione?"

"Weren't you the one who told me yesterday that you should never show them you're annoyed by their presence?"

"I know but it was a different one, Hermione. Malfoy was insulting you too much."

Hermione just sighed "Well, it's always like that anyway. Just coz I'm a muggle…some pure bloods look at me as a different one. Call me names and hurt my feelings, that's what they always do."

"Don't worry, Mione. You'll always be our best friend no matter what happens" Ron said trying to console his best friend.

Hermione smiled at Ron and Harry. "Thanks guys."

Harry and Ron smiled back "No problem, Mione."

"Before everything," a familiar voice butted in again.

The trio looked up and saw the same person they saw yesterday standing just in front of them "Zabini," Ron muttered "What are you doing here?"

Blaise smiled "I know our introduction yesterday was a bit hostile," She said.

Ron frowned "What do you mean by 'A BIT' it was so bloody hostile alright." Ron commented

Harry frowned "If you're only here to annoy us like what you did yesterday, just go away."

"No…I'm here to correct what I did yesterday. I'm Blaise Zabini," She said handing out a hand.

Harry glared at her hand "Why are you doing this?" he asked still glaring at her hand.

"Is making friends such a bad thing to do?" She asked withdrawing her hand "And I guess you're not into hand shakes, Mr. Potter." She said.

Hermione looked at her "Aren't you supposed to be with your fellow Slytherins?"

"They're not really my friends. They're one heck of an annoying group. Pansy, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle…they do nothing but insult and make other people feel bad."

"So you mean…you want to be friends with US?" Ron asked.

Blaise smiled "Of course, why not?"

"Because as we said, you are a SLYTHERIN and we're GRYFFINDORS….there's a big rivalry between our houses…remember." Hermione explained.

"I'm not like other Slytherins, Ms. Granger."

Hermione nodded and looked at Harry "We're not friends, we're not enemies. I think its better that way." Harry said.

Blaise shrugged "Fine, whatever you say, Mr. Potter." She said looking away "I better go now." She said leaving the trio behind.

"I don't trust her, Harry." Ron whispered.

Harry looked at Ron then Hermione "How about we tag along on her little 'play'"

Ron looked at Harry in a confused way "Little play?" he asked.

"Yeah…little play." Hermione answered "Isn't it weird how she just apologized to us all of a sudden. I mean even though she's not really friends with THOSE low lives Slytherin…she's still a Slytherin…which makes her conniving and VERY sly." Hermione explained again.

Harry nodded "Hermione's right, Ron. Zabini may have planned this all."

Hermione nodded too "So Harry and I figured, that she might be playing us if we don't play along with her."

"So you mean…we're going to pretend we're friends with her?"

"Of course…that's what her play IS ALL ABOUT." Hermione said smiling.

Harry smiled too "And it all begins now."

Ron shrugged "Whatever you're going to do, I'm just going to follow you guys so no mistakes would occur."

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

**AN: **Hoped you like the second chapter. Please read and review…please no

flames…please…thanks! ) I'm sorry I can't give physical description of Blaise Zabini bcoz I've

tried searching the net for one but it's still not given. Just picture her as a pretty girl…I

mean…she's a Zabini…I guess she's supposed to look good ) and I also apologize for not

giving the place where she stood at the 1st chapter so I'll just mention it here. Maybe I'll put

HARRY/BLAISE romances on the future chapters….just please wait )


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't HP….please no flames. Please don't sue me. In this fic…Blaise Zabini is a GIRL! This is not slash.

**Summary: **Slytherin and Gryffindor, different houses with great rivalries. No Gryffindor would fall for a Slytherin and vice versa. Would someone get to change that?

**IMPOSSIBLE TO POSSIBLE**

**CHAPTER 3: Just a Dream? **

**8-8-8**

_Harry looked around. He was lost. He didn't know which way was home. He wanted to cry but he knew crying won't solve anything. He walked and walked. From alley to alley, Harry walked. He looked at the people. They were all looking at him weirdly. After all, he was only 4 years old._

_Harry was tired. He needed to rest so he sat down on the nearest side walk. 'How am I suppose to go home?' he asked himself. He stared at the ground blankly. He started crying but no one came to help him._

"_Hey," a little girl's voice said. _

_Harry looked up and saw a little girl with raven hair and fair skin. She was beautiful and she looked innocent. "Hey," Harry replied with a broken voice._

_The little girl sat beside Harry and lightly rubbed his back for comfort. "Are you okay?" she asked._

_Harry slightly shook his head. "I'm lost."_

"_Really?" she asked._

"_Yeah. Just an hour ago I was walking with this lady then the next thing I knew…she wasn't beside me anymore."_

_She listened attentively._

"_I don't know this place."_

"_Oh," she said looking around "This place is knock turn alley."_

"_Knock turn alley?"_

_She nodded with a smile "By the way, I'm Blaise Zabini."_

_Harry smiled back "And I'm Harry," he said shaking hands with the girl._

"_Don't worry, I'll stay with you." _

"_Harry! Harry!" an old woman's voice called._

_Harry stood up "That's her,"_

_Blaise smiled "See you next time then, Harry."_

_Harry smiled too "Sure…thanks for keeping me company anyway, Blaise." He said. _

"_Where have you been, Harry?" the woman asked._

"_I don't know," he said "I have a new found friend and her name is Blaise Zabini." Harry said and when he looked back, she wasn't there anymore._

_The old woman got Harry's wrist and lightly pulled him. "Let's go home." She said._

"Harry! Harry!" Hermione voice called as Harry opened his eyes.

"Mione?"

"You passed out on Professor Flitwick's class, Harry." Ron added in.

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione. "Oh…I did…sorry."

"Anyway, let's head back to the common room." Hermione suggested.

Harry nodded and stood up. Collecting all his books, he noticed someone. Someone was certainly looking at him. But instead, he ignored the gut feeling. He walked ahead.

Hermione and Ron shrugged but followed.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Ron asked.

Harry shook his head. "Nothing,"

"About the girl, you said you saw her at Knock turn alley, right?" Hermione asked him again.

"Yeah."

"Do you remember when?" she said.

Harry shook his head again "No…I just know I did."

"Well there must be something from your past that was erased." Ron said.

"That makes no sense, Ron. Harry could've seen her just lately."

Harry kept quiet.

"Right Harry?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked at Hermione "Yeah…I guess."

Hermione shrugged and continued walking to the common room with her best friends.

8-8-8

Blaise entered the Slytherin common room late. "Where the hell have you been, Zabini!" Draco asked impatiently.

Blaise frowned "That's none of your business, Malfoy." She answered.

Pansy rolled her eyes "Don't tell me you've been around Potter again." She sneered "No wonder you're looking just like the scar boy."

Blaise diverted her look to Pansy "You know what Parkinson; you must be around Draco too much."

"Why did you say so?"

"Coz as I can see, you're turning into one of his lap dogs."

Pansy glared at her "I'm not a lap dog, Zabini."

Blaise smirked "You should seriously see yourself when you're with Malfoy."

Draco was annoyed "Which side re you really in, Zabini? My side or Potter's side!"

Blaise rolled her eyes "Not in anyone's side, Malfoy." She said walking back to the girl's dorm.

AN: Thanks 4 reading! Hope you liked it…please no flames…just constructive criticism! PLEASE R&R! )


End file.
